Clubs, Parties, Macaroni Pizza and Spaghetti
by comptine
Summary: [Au] Aang maybe drank a little too much cactus juice before going to bed... [Twoshot] A little thing that takes place between Aang: The Last Indie and it's sequel
1. Clubs, Parties, and Spaghetti

Yet another challenge from True Thinker, it is also the link between Aang the Last Indie and it's sequel.

It's almost as random as Azula's Crush, but not quite.

Zutarians, be prepared for Kataang at very end.

THAT MEANS YOU COOKIE THIEF!

* * *

**Clubs, Parties, and Spaghetti**

"And why are we here?" Zuko screamed at Jet, the two boys were right beside the speakers and were dancing wildly. Jet motioned towards the bar Zuko nodded and made their way through the throng of people.

The music was mediocre a local band playing old Aerosmith tunes, with a bit to much enthusiasium.

"The usual, Teo." The bartender nodded, and rolled away, "So Zuko…any plans for Halloween?"

Zuko mumbled something about a Blue Spirit, "You've still have to answer my question, why are we here? 'clubbin' I think you said earlier."

Teo returned and Jet handed over the money and drained the drink in one gulp. Shaking his brown hair he smacked his lips and grinned roguishly at his longtime friend. "You are here at Clue Jeong with me because you need to have some fun."

Zuko crossed his arms and with a knowing look said, "Smellerbee, Longshot, the Duke and Pipsqueak turned you down...didn't they?"

Before Jet could answer, Katara joined them, "Hey!"

Zuko grumbled something and Jet noticed a girl behind Katara, "Hey… who's that cool, ghetto, white chick hangin' in the club?"

The Emo faked throwing up while Katara shivered, "That's Azula…you know…the crazy one?"

Jet stood up and wandered over, "What's he doing?" Zuko asked Katara.

They watched for a bit longer and to their surprise, Azula and Jet began dancing.

Zuko mimed upchucking again, "That is so wrong."

Katara nodded, "But I saw something worse, you know Long Feng and Joo Dee?"

"Our gym teachers?"

"Ya, I saw them making out."

"WHERE!?"

Katara crossed her arms, "You really want to see?"

Zuko turned to her, completely serious, "Katara, this is the PERFECT opportunity for blackmail…you expect me to give that up! Think about it, no more running around in circles for gym! We could control Gym, no wait THE WORLD!" he began laughing maniacally and Katara forced her hand over his mouth cutting the gloating short.

"Let's stick to Gym shall we?" she asked sweetly

Zuko removed her hand, "So that's a yes?"

"Definitely. I saw them over near Roku and Sozin."

Before they could make their way over to the teachers two girls stepped in their way, one dressed in a green, brown hair braided onto her shoulders. The other had a soft face and had burn running up her leg.

"Song…Jin…fancy seeing you here."

"Zuko, which one of us are you going out with?" Jin said, ignoring any pretense of greeting.

Katara rounded on him, "I though you were going out with me?"

Zuko looked flustered and played with a thread on his jacket, "Well you see…"

"He's going out with me." Mai wandered over, a blade playing in her hand.

A fight broke out, Song, Jin, Mai and Katara in full-fledged battle mode, no holding back there was biting, hair pulling and chest kicking.

"Zuko's mine!"

"No, he's mine! We've already gone on a date!"

"Ya? Well we shared a intimate moment outside my house after I saved his Uncle!"

"Well, I kissed him 5 times now!"

"I was going to heal his scar!"

"He kissed me twice!"

"Your ships are dead! Zutara? Done. Soko? Done. Jinko? Done. Get over it! Maiko is here to stay!"

Jun was around the edges taking people's change, "BETS, PLACE YOUR BETS HERE!"

Azula and Jet wandered over when Jin gave a piercing scream. Azula grabbed a plate of spaghetti and whacked over her head causing a silence and Jin to collapse.

"What just happened?" Chong asked from in the middle of the crowd, "I'm sensing some really bad vibes…"

"Ok, ok break it up, nothing to see here." The chaperons wandered over, Kyoshi at the head followed by Kuruk, Arnook, Hakoda and behind was Pakku.

"Pakku…Azula killed Jin...with a plate of spaghetti…" Gran-Gran was by her side checking her pulse.

Pakku's voice echoed though the already silent club, "Then let us have a moment of silence."

Everyone was silent for a moment until a slap was heard followed quickly by another, Zuko clutched both sides of his face while Katara and Mai walked away huffily.

"OWNED!" Sokka yelled from across the room, meanwhile Suki, Ty Lee and Yue confronted him and a similar situation broke out except for that he got slapped 3 times.

"Owww." Sokka moaned, holding his head, Toph joined him.

"So have we learned our lesson Snoozles?"

"Toph!? How did you get here? I thought your parents banned you!"

She laughed, "As if, I snuck out. Now I believe you do in fact owe me a dance."

And so they did a wonderful rendition of the waltz to 'Hypnotize' by The White Stripes.

* * *

"Zuko, honey are you alright?" a tall figure was beside him placing a hand on his shoulder.

"MOM!? What are you doing here?" Zuko eyes popped out of his head.

She smiled, "I'm here with your father and Zhao."

"HERE!? But why?" Zuko dragged her over to a corner so he wouldn't be seen, "Gyasto, Aang's Uncle told us that this seemed like a good place to hang out…"

How can this be happening?

* * *

"You know, you're really hot when you're angry…" Jet said, placing an arm around her waist.

Azula didn't respond, she grabbed the back of his face and forced her lips upon his.

* * *

"AANG!?" Katara was beyond angry; she threw people left and right. She made Hahn spill his drink all over Lu Ten, while Iroh stood laughing at the whole scene.

Katara found Aang surrounded by adoring fans, Meng, Coco and On Ji were all over him.

"Katara!" Aang waved over their heads, when the girls saw the look on her face they dispersed, Meng returning to Aunt Wu while Coco and On Ji went to fawn over an unsuspecting Haru.

"Aang? What are you doing? I should break-up right here and now!"

Silence…a beat started, Aang looked down a lone spotlight fixed on him.

"STOP!" everyone looked, "HAMMER TIME!" Aang began dancing.

Everyone just started for a moment and then joined in, Katara could see Toph and Sokka dancing ridiculously while Jet and Azula still hadn't broken apart.

Foamy was foaming and Foamy Jr was "dancing". TCM was doing his signature, 'NO NOT MY CABBAGES' to Iroh great delight.

"Iroh!" The dancing stopped for a moment when the Guru called Uncle's name, he wandered over and took a glove and slapped Iroh across the face, "I challenge you to a duel!"

Iroh gave Bumi his teacup, "I accept." And they both started doing the robot.

* * *

Aang woke with a start, forcing a sleeping Katara off his chest. 

"What? Aang? What are you doing?" Katara yawned, covering her mouth.

He ran his hand through his hair, "I'm not sure…where are we?"

Toph and Sokka also woke up, Toph's hair falling into her eyes while Sokka seemed to be falling asleep again, Katara looked concerned, "we're at my house we leave for camp tomorrow."

"Who's Azula going out with?" Aang's eye was twitching and the others were looking at him as if he was insane.

"Do we really need to talk about this now?" Toph mumbled rubbing her eyes, Aang grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her back and forth.

"But I need to know!" He clutched his head, Katara slowly moved over and coaxed him arms onto his lap.

"She's going out with Jet…" she put the back of her hand against his forehead, "No fever but you looked stressed…did you have a nightmare?"

Aang closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "I'm not sure what it was…Mai's still going out with Zuko right?"

Sokka began snoring, "I'm following Snoozles." Toph collapsed beside her boyfriend, while Sokka wrapped an arm around her.

Aang sighed rubbing his temples; Katara grabbed his chin, his smoky eyes meeting her sapphire ones.

"Calm down, you need your strength…" She reached him and kissed him. Before she could withdraw Aang deepened it his snaking his arms around her waist. Katara smiled against his lip, letting her hands explore his chest.

"If Sokka caught us, we'll be dead," she whispered into his mouth.

He nibbled her lip, she groaned slightly, but removed her mouth from his.

"We'll have lots of time at camp, let's get some sleep."

* * *

---A/N---

And the randomness NEVER STOPS!

Umm the battle between Zutara, Maiko, Soko and Jinko was purely for amusement purposes. I meant no harm.

4. Clubs, Parties, and Spaghetti

-Must take place in the modern world. Complete

-Must take place at a club. Club Jeong

-Every character in Avatar that you can possibly remember must be used at least once. Yep it was a long list

-My favorite pairing, Jet/Azula, must be mentioned more than twice. Complete

-Jet must use the word 'clubbin' at least once. Complete

-Azula must kill at least one person before the night is over. Complete (Azula, in the Club, with a plate of spaghetti)

-Jet must describe Azula, when the reader least expects it, as "that cool, ghetto, white chick hangin' in the club" to Zuko, once. Complete

-Zutara and Maiko should both be used. Complete

-Zuko must get slapped by both Katara AND Mai. Complete

-A huge catfight must start. The epic battle between Zutara, Maiko, Jinko and Soko

-You must use at least one line from a Vh1 special. (I used a line from a song because I didn't know what Vh1 was…)

STOP! HAMMER TIME!


	2. Macaroni Pizza

I was watching 'Nightmares and Daydreams' and thought that Aang would have ridiculous dreams over and over again for the whole night, so here's another dream happening the same night as the first one.

Sorry everyone it's quite similar to the first one but I still like it and I hope Tang Si Ming-Yue likes it

-

* * *

Macaroni Pizza

"Aang?! What the hell is this?!" Sokka stormed out of the kitchen carrying what seemed to be pizza. Aang took off his headphones and let go of the joystick. Battlefield 2 was paused and Aang had circles under his eyes, 3 cans of Red Bull sitting on his desk.

"That's my macaroni pizza!" he took the pizza and began devouring it.

"Can I have some?" Sokka asked, gazing at the pizza. Aang nodded and handed half of it over, through a mouthful of pizza Sokka asked, "You going to that party tonight?"

Aang gulped, "Yep, at Azula's…right?"

Sokka nodded, "I'm bringing the sumki-horn." Aang choked on his next piece and sputtered,

"Why?" he said the macaroni coming out o his mouth.

Sokka looked determined, "so I can serenade her!"

"Oh ha-ha, sarcasm." Aang laughed and chugged the last of the Red Bull. Sokka then took it and crushed against his forehead, "Whom are you going with?"

Aang blinked and started sweating, "Katara…"

It took Sokka a moment to realize what his roommate had said, "WHAT?!"

"You know, your sister." Aang said innocently taking another piece of pizza, "Who are you going with?"

Sokka blushed, "No one…" he mumbled, Aang laughed,

"Com'on I gave up Meng for Katara, the least you could do is tell me."

Sokka got a stupid look, "I'm not telling you'll just have to wait little Aangie."

"Don't call me that…Meng used to call me that…"

Sokka pretended to look astonished, "Do you mean," he fluttered his eyelashes, "Aangie?"

By the time Sokka had finished his display, Aang had already put the headphones back on and was snipering some guy from Korea.

"Fine."

-

"Uncle…do you really need to sing that?" Zuko grumbled from the passenger's set. Iroh was driving Zuko to his sister's party, as Zuko's license had been taken away because of a certain incident involving a tree and a smashed car.

"Oh come now Zuko it's a good song!" Iroh turned the music up causing Zuko to groan, Iroh only got a few more lines in before Zuko turned off the radio.

_-_

_Fergalicious def-,_

_Fergalicious def-,_

_Fergalicious def-_

_Fergalicious definition make them boys go crazy._

_-_

"Have a good time!" Iroh called out the window, Zuko waved a half-hearted goodbye and made his way to the house, pounding beats shaking the leaves on the giant oaks surrounding the driveway.

"Hey Zuko! Wait up!" Sokka, Aang and Katara were all piling out of the black Explorer.

They opened the door and the first to spot them was Ty Lee, she flipped over and winking coyly said, "Well it seems skaterlicious boy 1 and skaterlicious boy 2 are both here."

Katara immediately grabbed Aang's hand, "Let's go find Toph…" Sokka was staring without holding back at Ty Lee's chest, "You to Sokka, she's your date."

"Bye Cutie!" Ty Lee joined Mai and Zuko at the beverage table.

"What the hell was that!?" Toph came storming in from another room, "I heard that! Are you flirting with Ty Lee Sokka?" He didn't get to respond, "Never mind." and she began beating him up. By the end he was whimpering in the corner "Stick THAT up your donut hole and suck on it!" Toph said and walked away.

-

"I just want DAMN macaroni on pizza! Is that really so hard to understand!?" Aang yelled into the phone, Toph wandered over to Katara and whispered,

"Did he get sugar?" Katara nodded while Aang swore a few more times before slamming the phone and stomping away.

-

"Well I triple doggie dare you." Sokka ended triumphantly, "now SAY IT!" Zuko grumbled something, "I can't hear you!"

"I'm…"

"What? You're a…"

"Pretty Princess…"

Everyone froze, Aang dropped the bag of candies he was eating Azula stopped her makeout with Zhao and Jet was heard from the interior saying, "Awsimo!"

Sokka's laughter rang through the house while the party resumed; Roku the 'chaperone' was break dancing with Smellerbee and Longshot.

"I hate you." Zuko said walking away to join Mai.

-

Aang was sitting on a couch, his sugar rush down going in a downwards spiral. He groaned slightly as Katara joined him on the couch looking slightly frightened.

"What's wrong?" he asked, keeping his eyes closed.

"Aang, I think your ex-girlfriend is trying to kill me."

Before Aang could react, Meng jumped out from behind the couch carrying a sniper, ready to use it at point blank range. "oo! I is teh 733t hxxord. Prpar to be pwnd beotch."

Jet looked up from Azula's face and jumped onto the couch and began doing the 'Cha Cha Slide'.

-

Aang woke up again, this time standing up hands over his face, teeth grinding and eyes moving restlessly.

"Aang?!" Sokka said, rubbing his eyes, "What are you doing?"

"Sokka!" he said clutching him by the shirt, "Meng's got a sniper rifle and is going to kill Katara!"

"Meng…that girl that had a crush on you in grade 6?"

Aang nodded violently, his fingers fidgeting non-stop.

"Aang, just go to sleep, you're just nervous, nothing bad is going to happen." Sokka put a finger to his lips indicating that Aang should shut-the-hell-up and fell back onto his pillow and was asleep in a few minutes. Aang fell asleep not as quickly as pictures of Azula and Zhao were going through his head.

Over and over.

* * *

-

Could the world get anymore random?

-It must be modern CHECK

-The cast must be at a big avatar picnic/dance type thing CHECK

-There must be no slash CHECK

-There has to be kataang! CHECK

-Ty Lee must use the word skaterlicious twice CHECK

-Jet must use the word awsimo once CHECK

-Iroh must sing along with the song "fergalicious" CHECK

-Macaroni pizza has to be involved somewhere CHECK

-Toph has to beat up Sokka, with what doesn't matter CHECK

-Toph has to say at one point "Stick THAT up your donut hole and suck on it!" CHECK

-Azula has to totally make out with Zhao and then Jet CHECK

-Zuko must use the term "I'm a pretty princess" once CHECK

-Meng has to be trying to secretly hurt or kill Katara the entire time CHECK

-The 'Cha Cha Slide' has to be included CHECK

-Roku has to break dance once


End file.
